Carry On My Wayward Son
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: this is a silly little drabble I wrote about a daydream I had in which Cas was whispering the lyrics as Dean slept peacefully. It was suppsed to be fluffy but it got steamy


**So the other day, whilst I was doing dishes, "Carry on My Wayward Son" came on and I started to sob as I do every time I hear this song. And then all of a sudden an image popped into my head. Dean sleeping, and Cas sitting there, on the edge of his bed and whispering the chorus to him as he slept. And the image made me **_**sob**_**.**

**So this little drabble is obviously AU (Though the writers cannot possibly deny Destiel's love for each other any longer)**

**Also, this is my first ever Destiel fic and I am sups nervous about how it'll turn out and how you all will react to it.**

**I have no claim over Dean or Cas or how much they are in love, and Kansas owns the song I guess.**

Carry On My Wayward Son

Cas popped into Dean's room around three in the morning. He knew that Dean had only gone to bed about half an hour ago, and he looked so happy as he slept on his memory foam, whatever that was.

Cas watched as Dean mumbled in his sleep, throwing an arm over his head. He felt guilty, not answering Dean's prayers. But Naomi said-

No. Cas wasn't going to think about Naomi. Not now when he had Dean Winchester sleeping in front of him. He sat down on the edge of the bed. It seemed that Dean sensed his presence because he moved a little closer to Cas, rolling onto his stomach.

Cas sighed.

He missed Dean, just like he knew that Dean missed him. He prayed about it every night.

He always started his prayers by asking Castiel to come, but they always ended with him telling Cas to stay away, that he didn't need him.

After their time in Purgatory, Cas felt more towards Dean than ever before. Felt things that he didn't think he was supposed to feel. He was an angel of the Lord, and Dean was just a man. But he was the best example of a man Cas had ever met.

Cas reached out and ran his fingers down Dean's cheek.

He had first heard the song when they were trying to stop Lucifer. It had being playing in the Impala one time when he popped in. He had barley paid attention to it.

He started reciting it to Dean when they were in Purgatory. When Dean and Benny had found Cas by the river and refused to leave him, even though he was a monster magnet, Cas would watch over them while they got some rest. One night Dean was particularly restless. He kept rolling around, mumbling Sam's name, Bobby's name and even Cas's. So Cas came a little closer to him, put his hand on Dean's shoulder and out of nowhere the lyrics of the song rolled off of his lips. Immediately Dean stopped fidgeting, and he grew quiet. Well, he woke up. And something happened between the two of them then. Something Cas knew he shouldn't have done, but if he went back he would not change it. Cas was still surprised that Benny hadn't woken up.

When Benny _had _woken up he yelled at them for letting him sleep so long. Precious time had been wasted while Benny slept.

But he and Dean hadn't thought it was wasted.

Now, sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, he started whispering the song to him. "Carry on my wayward son there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."

Just as they had in Purgatory, Dean's eyes fluttered open. "Cas," he said in surprise, sitting up. "What-what are you doing here? Why haven't you answered our prayers? My prayers? Why-"

"Dean," Cas interrupted. "You don't have to accept my apology, but I am going to give it. I am sorry Dean. Naomi-No I don't want to talk about her. I want to- to-" Cas stopped talking and looked away from Dean, knowing how angry he was. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'll go now."

"Cas, no!" Dean called, leaning forward and grabbing Cas's arm. "Don't go, Cas. I miss you. I want to be angry at you, Cas, but I can't."

"Dean," Cas whispered.

"Shh," Dean said as he leaned forward and captured Cas's lips in a kiss. Cas reached his hand up and cupped Dean's cheek.

He should push Dean away. He should leave. He shouldn't feel like this.

Cas pushed Dean back against the pillows, climbing on top of him.

Dean started pushing at Cas's trench coat, desperate to get it off. Cas leaned back, shrugging it off. Dean whimpered and quickly sat up again so he could kiss Castiel.

Cas threw the coat away and Dean reached up, pulling at his tie. Once it was gone, Dean unbuttoned the first button on Cas's shirt but decided that was too slow. He ripped the rest of them apart and shoved the material off of Cas's shoulders. When it was completely off, Cas started pushing Dean's shirt up, needing it to get off and get off now.

When Dean's shirt went in the same direction as Cas's, the two leaned back against the pillows. Dean rolled them over so that he was on top, lying between Cas's legs. He pulled away from Cas's lips to kiss a trail down to his neck.

Cas ran his hands up Dean's ribs, over his back and to his shoulders. He let out a small moan as Dean started sucking lightly on his neck. His eyes rolled back and his grip tightened on Dean. When Dean brought his lips back up to Cas's, Cas flipped them over again.

He let his lips linger on Dean's for a moment before he brought them down to Dean's throat. He flicked his tongue against the familiar tasting skin and Dean twitched under him. He moved his lips to the spot under Dean's chin and Cas felt him swallow.

Dean moved his hands down to Cas's waist, popping the button on his pants.

"Cas," Dean whispered. He cleared his throat. "Cas," he said again.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed against his throat.

"Cas," Dean repeated.

With great determination Cas pulled his lips off of Dean's throat and looked up at him. "Yes?"

Dean gazed into Cas's eyes for so long that Cas started to get uncomfortable. He reached up and placed his hand on Cas's cheek. "Don't leave me like that again, Cas," Dean whispered. "Please don't ever disappear on me. I can't – I can't lose you." Dean closed his eyes for a second. "Not after everything I have been through, we have been through. I can't lose you Cas."

"You're not going to, Dean," Cas whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Dean pulled Cas's face down and reattached their lips. His other hand was back on Cas's hip, his fingers dipping under the fabric of his pants, pushing them down, down, down.

Dean chuckled at Cas's sharp intake of breath when his hand slipped into his underwear.

**I don't know what the hell just happened this was just supposed to be cute and short, Dean was never supposed to wake up, WHAT THE HELL DEAN AND CAS!?**

**As I said, this is my first ever attempt at Destiel so I would really appreciate it if you left me a quick review and tell me what you thought!**

_**(Which means everyone better tell her they loved it as much as I did. Even if no one will love it (or her) as much as I do ;) ~darrenchris6)**_


End file.
